It's Time For This
by fobolina
Summary: what happens to Danny and Lindsay when she is pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

It's Time For This

Danny POV

When Lindsay told Danny that she is pregnant, he was given the right shocked, could not believe that he and Lindsay will have a baby.A baby only when you start thinking a sense of fear but a sense of pleasure .Danny thought that if you have a child that would mean a lot of maturity, that will not be able to have fun like the old days that will be sleepless nights because the child was ill or who knows what there are many beautiful moments when you have a child, he says first Dada" or "mama".When you go and play with your child in is his first have the first are many beautiful moments in life when you have a child, Danny was now a hundred percent sure you do not want to lose decided to go and talk to Lindsay and to tell you that you near the child from her and all his life.

Lindsay POV

Lindsay arrived home from was exhausted and had a slight dizziness, she knew that these things happen because of pregnancy by that she did't was sitting on the couch and watching about 10 minutes and Lindsay went into the kitchen and made a the bite of sandwich bell put sandwiches on the table and headed for the opened the door and there was Danny

Danny giving me a smile

Hey. I looked shocked and yet I could not believe that Danny was in front of my door.

Can I come? And made few steps toward me.I gave a few steps back to make space to enter.

How are you?

Well, thank you.

And the baby?He looked at my belly

The baby is fine.

I enjoy very much that is was a moment of silence and after that I gave Danny a tightly in my arms and kissed me on the head.

Danny settled on the couch and I went to the kitchen to put two glasses of warm milk is warming, I decided to go see what is Danny.

Danny POV

Lindsay is coming to me and suddenly I see that it stopped him instead and her face became suddenly pale.I wanted to ask if it feels good but next moment Lindsay collapsed on the floor.I got up and ran Reede to Lindsay. I got before he hits the on Lindsay wake up! Said while only one move in every way to wake up

I saw Lindsay opened his eyes slowly so I took her in my arms and I put her on the couch.

Lindsay POV

I sitting on the couch and I was still confused by what was happening.I looked at Danny looking for something to phone.

What are you doing? I asked confused

Call an ambulance! After Danny's voice it I realized that it is worried

Danny, no! Stop! "I yelled at Danny who left the phone down and look at me

What? He said

No need to call an ambulance.I'm fine.

How can you say you're good you just have has yelled at me

I know things but are normal, this happens in early pregnancy.I tried to Danny's quietest

What can I do to help?I did not know what his answer Danny.I said I was not expecting anything from him .I did not want him to believe that if I got pregnant I want to do everything and forces them to be with me.

Nothing. I was not expecting anything from you  
Lindsay know or happens so lately but I want to understand that any jump happens I will always be with you because I love you the words of Danny did not know what to flowed from my eyes down the cheeks.

Hey!Why do you cry?He looked at me and I buried my head in his chest

I love you! I whispered through tears

Let's go to lie on the helps me get up from the moment I stood up I felt it was an immediate fall down but Danny caught me and helped me get in the there I changed into pajamas and I put to bed .

Do you want to get something maybe a cup of tea or something to eat?Danny asked me that after his eyes I realized that everything should be done

Nothing. I can not eat or drink anything there a few moments of silence and then I said.

Danny, come and sit with me in looked at me and after that he had sneakers and climb down beside me in bed.

DannyPOV

I looked at Lindsay who was sleeping so peacefully next mine.I am so happy that she's better now.I put my hand on her belly and hope that you feel a kick from baby. I spent so much time but the baby did not want to hit so I decided to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay POV

The day when I woke up I felt a very bad headache.I told Danny to get me a pill and the pain has passed but still does not understand why I had these symptoms. I was not sleeping like about weeks and my face was pale insisted that we should meet to go to the doctor but I was not came to the bedroom to see how I put man on my forehead and his eyes seem a little worried.

What? I asked I think you have fever. Says Danny putting his hands on my cheeks

Lindsay would even want to go to a doctor.I don't want you and the baby was okay.I wanted my baby to like something so I pateasca clay icosiderare Danny's advice and I got off the bed.I go to the bathroom to wash my teeth. I go to my bedroom instead of pajamas, get in the kitchen when I see that breakfast was ready and Danny sitting on the table waiting at lunch we got in the car and I went to the doctor

We got off the car and entered in the clinic. They waited in the lobby until the doctor was ready to receive them

Lindsay Monroe the doctor is ready for the nurse.i feel a little bit nervous but Danny hold my hand and both enter in the examination was Dr Angel.

Morning Lindsay! What brings you here?

Good Morning Dr. Angel!

So he is the father of your baby?

Yes, he is my boyfriend Danny!

Nice to meet you Danny!Said Dr Angel

Me too!Said Danny

So what is the problem, Lindsay?

I felt bad yesterday

You hurt your head?

Very bad and I passed out yesterday

Some things are normal in dr Angell

I know that but i feel a pain in my stomach.I felt a little guilty because I told Danny this but I did not want his making a lot of worry for me.

This is not so Angell went to the closet and pulled the drawer one device.

Raise your sleeve please I want to verifc blood the doctor

Your blood pressure is very many hours a day do you work?

From 8 to 12 hours a day.I said


End file.
